My Idol School
by mishakokoro
Summary: Cagalli moves back to Orb & finds out her twin Kira has to go through surgey for his eye sight. now put into a job where she has to pretend shes her brother well living with Kiras band mates will they find out shes a girl & will love SPARK if they do?
1. You're the one!

So guys NEW FIC ! I HAVE A REASON AT THE BOTTOM WHY I'M NOT UPDATING THE OTHER STORYS AT THE MOMENT BUT THEY WILL BE.

So I based this story on a Korean Drama called : You're beautiful.

It is going to be a lot different BUT,

it's around the same thing with the music thing and twins...

well except the school and what not...but like what I said before

A LOT DIFFERENT but some things are the same.

The biggest thing is I'm using the band name from the drama!

ANYWAYS ENJOY !

I don't own Gundam seed/ Gundam seed destiny

neither do I own A.N jell or You're beautiful.

My idol school

Chapter 1: You're the one !

The wind blew in the blondes face as she unpacked her boxes from the moving truck onto the ground, the sun was bright and the weather was hot, she looked up and sighed.

"Hey lady where do you want this stuff?" asked one of the movers.

"Anywhere is fine." she responded brushing her long golden hair out of her face.

She sighed again dropping the last box of her belongings on the ground in front of her new house. "That's that." she walking back and forth bringing everything inside.

She walked around the house almost nervously as she ran her fingers through her hair and tapped her fingers on her thighs, then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered "Hey Cags, guess who! It's Luna, I heard you are in town for a while!" "Not just for a while, I moved back!" she exclaimed happily.

There was a squeak on the other side of the phone and Cagalli laughed.

"We can meet up after I'm done unpacking." "Yes! And the usual place at that right?" "Yep of course!" Cagalli nodded with a smile on her face and then the phone went dead.

Cagalli smiled to herself and started to unpack fast, the faster she unpacked the faster she could see Luna. Not having much to unpack she finished with good timing.

She picked up her phone and dialed Luna back and told her she was ready to meet up. Slipping on her heels she took off through the door and down the street in a hurry. "It's been a while." the voice behind her said.

"Lun-" she stopped her sentence bumping into a guy who was on the phone. He looked down at her as his phone dropped to the ground and made a loud cracking sound.

Cagalli covered her mouth frantically. "I'm sorry!" she practically yelled out in shock. "Shhhh" the man demanded as Cagalli turned around to see everyone staring, whispering and even pointing.

"Um..." Cagalli started but went silent there was a squeal heard and it followed "It's ATHRUN ZALA!" she looked up at his face that looked a bit suspicious but at the same time shocked and now at this moment scared.

"Run" he said grabbing Cagalli and dashing down the street. "Let go!" she screamed as the shrieking of many girls were heard behind them.

"Help!" she screamed panicking as they turned into a extremely tiny ally way, their bodies were touching close together. Cagalli was about to scream again but her mouth was covered with his hang as they watched the girls run by the ally.

The man turned his head around the corner to take a peek and began to leave throwing his hand down from Cagalli's mouth.

"Wait you-" she began. "What do you want now?" he asked rudely looking back at her. She stared at him angrily. "You don't just lug people around like luggage you know!" he laughed.

"I just saved you, but no need to thank me." "What's with your attitude!" she fumed trying to fix her heel that was almost snapped. He looked down at her shoe and then his phone. "Were even for now, you broke it." he said pointing at his phone.

"I don't have time for this!" she said running down the street ignoring him. "Who's the rude one now? He screamed at her as she ran.

"What a rude idiot !" Cagalli said talking to herself. "Cags!" someone called and Cagalli turned around and smiled. "Luna!" "You're late!" she said to Cagalli smacking her in the head lightly.

"Haha, Sorry I got sidetracked by some jerk." she apologized. "No problem here, I guess that happens to the best of us." Luna laughed and then screamed.

"Your HAIR ! IT'S SO LONG NOW!" Cagalli blushed. "Doesn't suit me?" she asked. "No no no it does!" Cagalli smiled. "You've changed so much Cags." she finished. "I know, but you haven't much." she said laughing and pointing down.

Luna blushed covering her chest and smacking Cagalli again. "I take it back you haven't changed at all." Cagalli laughed and pointed across the street. "Let's go over there !" Luna looked and smirked. "Good choice."

Across the street was a little cafe, inside was modern but simple, that wasn't too fancy but not too "over the top". There were many paintings of interesting things and beautiful marble looking tables to sit at.

For the longest time Luna and Cagalli chatted and decided to gossip to "catch up". This was Luna's favorite cafe for a reason which both of them laughed at. There old friend that decided to spread rumors about them cause she was rich and all that, well now worked for a living.

"Whoa." Luna said looking at her watch. Cagalli looked at her and then outside, it was late. "It's so late, and school starts again tomorrow." Luna explained. "I know, I'd better get going." Cagalli said getting up and giving her friend a goodbye hug.

"See ya" Luna shouted running off down the street.

The streets were dark and Cagalli's house seemed so far away. She sighed and then she heard shuffling coming from behind her and she turned to see what it was. There was nothing there? "_Isn't this the kinda stuff that happens in horror movies?_" she thought.

Hearing the same sound again she turned again to find she wasn't alone. Standing in front of her was a drunken man that was in his mid thirty's.

She glupped. "Hey m-miss" he said walking forward towards her, she backed away bumping into something else that was hard but soft.

Being too scared to turn around she faced forward and became stiff. But then hearing a gentle voice loosening her shoulders a bit. "Is there something you want from this girl?" the voice asked. "Thisss here is not yer concern!" the drunken man stuttered waving his hands up in the air.

The guy from behind Cagalli stepped in front of her and without seeing his face knocked him to the ground with one single punch. Cagalli was stunned she looked up at the back of the mans head curiously.

He suddenly turned around to face her, she rubbed her eyes. He was gorgeous with black hair and stunning red eyes, his figure was slim but muscular and he was neither tall nor short. He was Perfect.

"Be careful going home at night, Orbs not exactly a safe place at night." he spoke turning and leaving stepping over the man on the ground. Cagalli snapped out of it and rushed home turning on the light and slamming the door sliding down to the bottom.

"Wow" she stated her heart pounding abnormally.

XXX

The next day is what she expected to be "normal" or so she thought?

Cagalli stood in the hallway of Orb high baffled, today was her first day and what?

Shrieks could be heard in the distance as she mumbled to herself "No way..." "YOU!" Athrun Zala shouted pointing at Cagalli with a unreadable expression on his face...was he mad? Was he happy? Was he surprised? Who could tell?!

The whole hall turned and looked at her splitting into two sides against the lockers and then stared at Athrun and Cagalli staring back at each other.

He began to walk down the hallway towards her. "You're the one that broke my cell phone!" he stated once again looking down at her. "You dropped it not me." she said getting pissed and everyone gasped.

Cagalli looked around at everyone pointing and whispering.

"Well, you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything!"

"Yes because I can't text in school, you owe me, schools boring."

Cagalli sighed. "Well what do you want from me JEEZ! Money? Lunch? Doing your homework for a year? GOD!" she asked turning red from anger.

Athrun grabbed her face and rubbed her lips lightly. "This" he whispered Cagalli was stunned and then realized what was happening raising her hand to smack him but he just pushed his lips on hers.

He broke the kiss and toke a step back to take a look at her. "Not bad, you're actually hot...want to be my girlfriend?" Cagalli didn't say anything only blushed and tried to turn around to run when she smack into her "Guardian Angel" .

"I see you met Athrun." he said and smiled. "Oh you're the guy from yesterday!" she said and he nodded. Cagalli had followed him to class, as they found they had the class together.

"Sorry about Athrun he just likes playing." "Oh I um..." she started but got cut off.

"By the way, my names Shinn Asuka." he stated seriously.

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Cagalli Yula Athha." she said blushing still as she extended her hand out for him to shake. He reached out but then stopped.

"You seriously have no clue who I am?" he asked.

"Uh ...no? We just me?" she said awkwardly. "The band A.N jell?" "Never heard of you." she answered honestly and his head dropped to the table. "Were like number one band in Orb, were bigger than That Lacus Clyne, were on half the bill boards around here?" he continued.

This time Cagalli dropped her head on the desk in shame. "Sorry" she said. "It's okay no problem, you should come to one of our concerts sometime."

Classes ended early that day and already Cagalli was sick of school and yawning. Cagalli grabbed her stuff and threw it messily in her backpack leaving the school as fast as she could.

Outside waited a man with sun glasses and a suit on. "_He looks important_" thought Cagalli.

She continued down the stairs squinting at the sunlight that hit her in the eyes just as she heard foot steps. "Miss Athha?" the man asked. "Who-" she started but before she could speak she was thrown in a car and whisked away down the street.

"Ow, let me out!" she yelled. "I'm sorry I can't do that." she looked up "why not who are you?" "Your brothers manager." he said calmly. "Manager...what manager!" she demanded. "Kira's music manager...hes debuting soon in the famous band A.N jell soon but we came across some problems and I need you to help."

"_A.N jell?.....why is my life so abnormal lately!_" she thought and then realized what he was saying was probably true. Thinking back she remembered receiving a letter from Kira before she moved about debuting as a singer in a band but she never thought much of it.

"What's the problem?" she asked curiously. "I'm sure you're aware of your brothers eye sight problem, he came across a accident with his eyes and we had to put him through surgery, he can't come to the meeting today for this reason even though I said he'd be there....and they said if he doesn't sign the label contract in person today the deals off...and who better to go then his twin sister? Am I right?" the manager explained.

"No, I wont do it" she said firmly as Kira's manager looked back at her.

"Do you know why Kira want's to sing? It's because he wants to find his parents." after he said that Cagalli's heart stopped. "Do you want to find your parents I t-" "I'll do it...." the manager stopped the car and looked back at the crying girl.

"Pull your act together before we go in there." he said throwing some clothes and a wig in the back with Cagalli. "Change into those in the bathroom on the second floor and meet me in the lobby." he finished pointing at the MUSICK INC building they were in front of and she nodded.

"_Why am I doing this?" _She thought as she was changing. Cagalli looked in the mirror and she looked down. "I'm never going to pull this off...they may notice my chest good thing these clothes are baggy." she sighed meeting the manager in the lobby and they walked up to the office.

"Manager Lee, there you are I was getting worried you're late! Aha and theres Kira Yamato!" the producer said grabbing Cagalli's hand and shaking it. "Here come in." he said gesturing to the door.

"This is Kira Yamato." the producer announced. Cagalli was too nervous to look up thinking she'd give it away that she stared at her feet till she heard a familiar voice.

"That's him? That's all?" the voice said.

Cagalli looked up to see Athrun, Shinn and some blonde haired guy staring right at her....

"_Shit" _

33333

Chapter one COMPLETE !

Tell me what you think,

be honest,

spelling errors?

TELL ME!

I love feed back no matter what kind.........

and so I'd like to talk to you about my other stories I have up here for a minute...I'm sorry to all my fans that have waited so long but the truth is I keep all my notes for stories on the computer...and my computer got a virus and crashed...this is my new one so I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. BUT I WILL BE UPDATING ALL MY stories over March break when I have time to read them over again and make up new ideas :( !

I am sorry ! But thank you for supporting all my stories will be complete and this is the last story I am starting so I can finish the rest.

TTYL

Jazziee.


	2. To be Kira?

Chapter 2: To be Kira?

Cagalli blinked a few dozen times before thinking to walk forward with the producer, she toke a few clumsy steps forward and tripping. The blonde haired guy laughed and Athrun still had his eyes locked on Cagalli.

"Are you sure hes capable of anything other than tripping?" Athrun asked in a low tone, at that moment Cagalli wanted to jump up and scream in his face, but she held it in.

"I'm sure he's a fantastic, he's a great singer, dancer and above all good looking." the producer went on bragging. "_I didn't know Kira could do all that_" she thought moving awkwardly.

"Oh really?" Athrun said getting up from his chair and moving close to her. "You look familiar...have we met somewhere before?" he asked breathing in her ear and she jumped back. "Even flirting with guys now Athrun?" the blonde haired guy laughed.

"Oh shut up Dearka!" Athrun said getting pissed off. "I want to see what this guy can do he doesn't look like anything special." Athrun mentioned sitting down again crossing his arms over his chest childishly.

"That might not be a bad idea." the producer said. Cagalli stared at the manager for help but he was in his own world panicking. "Well sign your contract after we see what you can do Yamato." the guy named Dearka said.

Cagalli looked up at the three boys, who were all staring at her. "I can't." she mouthed but didn't say. "What?" Athrun said grinning. "I am..."

"She'll do it meet us in the recording studio in ten minutes." manager lee said calmly. "Sounds fair." Athrun snorted leaving the room. "Come on C- Kira, lets go get you a drink." the manager said to make a excuse to also leave.

"WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN ME INTO! I'VE NEVER SANG A WORD IN MY LIFE!" Cagalli screamed. "Miss Athha please calm down, I'll think of a reason why you can't go....can you act?" he asked her.

"Yes very well." she said smiling.

"When I cue you faint, alright?" he asked. "Fine with me." she said proudly.

The manager and Cagalli returned to the room with a drink in her hand and she moved close to the table where to two guys were sitting. Cagalli opened her drink and put it down on the table seeing the cue started to fall over.

"Watch out." Shinn said grabbing Cagalli around the chest area. Shinn's eyes widened as he looked down and Cagalli jumped up out of his arms and blushed backing away into Athrun who had came in a minute ago.

The manager swallowed hard as he looked at Shinn's face. "What's wrong Shinn?" Dearka asked looking at Cagalli who was backing up every way possible trying to get away

"Nothing just maybe he should sign the label...you guys saw he doesn't look like hes feeling well." Shinn said bluntly.

Athrun snorted again pissed off. "Just sign the contract and leave." Athrun said and then glared at her. "And if you're bad, I'll never except you...actually even if you are good I wont."

Cagalli grabbed the pen with her shaky hands and wrote down Kira's name. "I think we should go now." the manager said trying to get them out as fast as possible. "Wait" Shinn said and they both froze. "I'd like to talk Kira...alone." he said politely.

When they got out into the hall Shinn pushed Cagalli against the wall eying her down. "Who are you exactly." he asked his eyes were so intense. "Oh.... someone!" Cagalli yelled nervously trying to duck under Shinn's arms.

Shinn moved down the wall with her till he was sitting on her on the ground. "Must I do this the hard way?" he asked grinning. "Ekkk get off me!" she squealed. "Nice manly voice you have there." he said and started moving his hand up her sides.

Cagalli closed her eyes shut hard and Shinn let go. She opened her eyes with him still on her and he pull the wig off. "GAH!" she screamed awkwardly in a funny way and Shinn stared blankly at the blonde angel under him.

"You....Cagalli?" he asked. Her eyes teared up a bit out of embarrassment and she hid her face in Shinn's arms. Shinn pulled her to her feet but she was still attaching herself to him.

Shinn gave a troubled look to her and sighed trying to shake her off. "Let go!" he said impatiently. "No!" she said loudly.

"Who's there?" asked a voice from down the hall. "Shit" Shinn cursed pushing her into the nearest room causing them both to trip to the ground.

"Ow Shinn your heavy." Cagalli said opening her eyes and stiffing up when she noticed how far apart their lips were. Shinn grinned. "You're too funny." he said getting up and standing over her.

"Why exactly are you dressed like a guy?" he asked helping her up. "Long story." Cagalli sighed. "We have time." he stated and she sighed again.

"So Kira is your twin brother?" he asked shocked and Cagalli nodded my head. "That's a bit bizarre... you can't expect people not to find out it's too obvious! I found out in under half a hour! How do you plan on going like this for four months well your brothers eyes heal?" Shinn lectured Cagalli.

"I'm not sure ! But I can't let my brother down...he's worked so hard...it seems unfair...." she said looking at Shinn with a pleading face. "I can't help you." he said getting up and walking away. "WAIT!" Cagalli said grabbing Shinn's arm.

He turned around to face her and she looked up at him crying. "You..."

"Please HELP ME !" she pleaded over and over tugging on his shirt.

Shinn sighed for the millionth time today and finally gave in. "Fine, but your going to have stay away from Athrun and Dearka they can't know or it's all over." he stated and he sat down on the arm of the couch in the room.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Cagalli yelled jumping on Shinn for a hug sending them flying onto the couch. "Someones a bit eager." Shinn smirked. "I'm sorry!" Cagalli blushed trying to get up when Shinn grabbed her arm and pull her back down.

"I never said I didn't like it." he teased and she pulled away more. "Shinn?" asked a voice and the door opened as the manager looked speechlessly in the room at the two on top of each other on the couch.

"It's not what you think!" Cagalli said loudly and pulled away but Shinn pulled her back. "Shinn let go!" she complained. "I'm just kidding with you, calm down." he said letting go. "I can see you know what's going on here then." the manager said seriously.

"Yeah and don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone." he reassured him. "I see, then thank you." he nodded and Shinn smiled pulling Cagalli back to his side.

XxxxxxxxX

The next couple of days Cagalli woke up thinking she was having a bad dream till she realized her life had just got a hundred times worse. Not only did Shinn know she was a girl pertending to be Kira, Athrun seemed to hate the "Kira" version of her and like the Cagalli one too much and the worst thing she was now living with those two plus Dearka in the same house.

Ring ring ring....

"Ugh, what time is it?" Cagalli said rolling over and looking at the time in her room. "5:00am....better get ready for school." she mumbled to herself rolling out of bed. "Ever since I've been here I've had to wake up at 5am to sneak out as a girl for school it's so tiring." Cagalli complained to herself.

It had been a week since she moved in and Cagalli had been getting less and less sleep not only that but the guys were getting suspicious about her and Shinn always together and why she keeps her distance from them. Their conclusion : Shinn and "Kira" are gay.

XxxxxxxxX

"Morning" Shinn said passing Cagalli. "Morning." she greeted with a huge yawn. "Looks like someone needs to go to bed early tonight your going to pass out if you don't get enough sleep." he said leaning against the lockers.

"I won't faint, I used to go on for days without sleep." Cagalli said proudly. "If you say, but I'm headed off to the library catch ya later."

Cagalli waved bye and turned to smash her nose into something hard. "Ow!" she complained. "Well you shouldn't walk into things that are hard idiot." said Athrun running his hand through his hair.

"Ugh shut up." she complained some more. "Temper temper, why are you here so early anyways?" he asked being curious. "No reason just always am." she lied. "Mhm, sure." he laughed.

"By the way you look today doesn't exactly look like you're getting enough sleep to wake up this early by any means." he finished off his sentence.

"Oh whatever, what do we have first period again?" Cagalli asked. "It's so unlike you to forget but we have gym." he said staring at her oddly.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked irritated

"Because you're cute."

Cagalli stared at him with a death stare turning around she fell forward. "Watch where you're going girlie." Dearka said catching her as she fell. "UGH YOU GUYS LEAVE ME ALONE!" she snapped stomping off.

"What's wrong with her?" Dearka asked.

"Beats me" Athrun said watching her stomp down the hall.

XxxxxxxxX

"Why can't they just leave me alone, their everywhere I am!" Cagalli said so angrily kicking her locker open and getting her gym clothes. "Hey cags what's wrong?" asked Luna.

"Oh nothing." she said and then she turned around in shock. "LUNA! WHY ARE YOU AT MY SCHOOL?" Luna laughed. "I transferred here today I text you but your phone never on anymore." she said rolling down her socks.

"This made my LIFE!" Cagalli cheered grabbing Luna and hugging her. "Don't be silly, lets go, gyms about to start." "Okay okay." Cagalli agreed.

"Okay all were doing today is laps ! Whoever can do one hundred gets bonus marks and one hundred percent." the gym teacher called from across the gym. "One hundred?" Cagalli laughed. "That's going to be no problem." "Well for you Cags not so sure about me." Luna said laughing as everyone began to run.

"_Whoa...why is the room spinning?" _thought Cagalli as she found her feet go light and tumble down on the ground. "Cagalli?" Luna called dropping down beside her friend. "Are you okay?" she asked shaking her a bit.

"Here I can take care of here from here." Athrun said picking her up from the ground. "Thank you..." Luna said not knowing what to say. "It's okay don't worry I'll take good care of her." he said bringing her to the nurses office.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" he asked walking in and closing the door behind him. He gently laid her down on the bed and felt her forehead. _"She burning up" _thought Athrun grabbing a cold cloth and putting it on her head as she stirred.

"Cagalli?" Athrun called. "mmm" she mumbled sitting up. "Not too fast, you'll get dizzy again." he said holding her shoulder. "No I'm fine." Cagalli said lifting her head more but it just came down like a bowling ball on Athrun chest.

"What did I just tell you." he said angrily. "I'm sorry." she said trying to get her head up but she didn't have to strength. "Rest." Athrun said holding her body up.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked. "Because I feel like it, don't question me." Athrun said plainly so she couldn't respond. "Oh here." he said digging in his pocket and pulling out a ticket. "Take this, you should come you'll have a good time and you can hang with the band later." Athrun said putting it in her hand.

Cagalli looked weakly at it. "I can't go." she said. "You turned me down already? What's your reason?" Athrun asked. "It's uh...."

"Whatever." he said getting up. "Wait!" Cagalli yelled grabbing his arm looking at him sadly. Athrun grabbed Cagalli's face again and kissed her harder and more forceful than the last time. Cagalli didn't struggle a bit, and she didn't know why.

"_It must be because I'm sick I'm not pushing him away." _she thought and he broke the kiss again. "I'll see you there." he said leaving her speechless in the nurses office.

"I couldn't say no...."

XxxxxxxxX

Alright! Hello again,

I kinda rushed through these chapters to put them up cause the ideas were flowing...and I really don't have the time to look them over...so

HOPE YOU ENJOYED? AND SUGGESTIONS?

MISTAKES?

THINGS YOU LIKE AND DON'T LIKE?

PLEASE review.

IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!


	3. Double the trouble when being two?

Hey guys chapter 3, !

Sorry for the short chapter :( !

I'm speeding through things a bit because the ideas keep coming, I hope it doesn't get boring! Thank you for reading so far and I hope you'll continue to read.

Like I said, this is a lot different, but sort of the same plot as you're beautiful.

In this series I made all the characters seem like players and kind of on the jerk type, I wasn't suppose to spoil it but the main idea is Cagalli's the one that changes them into who they are...anyways don't worry there will be many things coming that will make you wonder.

Chapter 3: Double the trouble when being two?

Cagalli stared blankly at the wall she felt her body go limp and fell back down laying on the bed. "I can't afford him finding out." she sighed staring now at the rigid white ceiling and squinting her eyes forcefully shut.

"Have a headache?" asked Shinn's voice playfully. Cagalli's head shot up and she now sat again in the bed staring in front of her at the him. He was wearing black muscle shirt and and shinny blue shorts, with sweat dropping down his face he toke a few steps forward.

"Heard you collapsed in gym I wasn't there to see but I over heard the girls talking about it and giving each other dirty looks." he laughed and Cagalli winced. "Told you by the way." he finished and Cagalli glared at him.

"Calm down." he laughed again and sat down on the bed beside her. "This is too much." Cagalli said staring at the wrinkled bed sheets. "What is?" asked Shinn looking at her oddly as Cagalli picked the ticket off the pillow and watched the expression on Shinn's face change completely.

"You can't go." Shinn said in a plain tone that seemed irritated. "I know I can't but how am I suppose to explain to him I can't?" Cagalli asked her eyebrow raising at the smile on Shinn's face. "No." Cagalli said getting up.

"Why not?" he asked grabbing her around the waist as she blushed. "It's wrong." Cagalli mentioned trying to struggle under his tight grasp. "Why you like him?" he whispered in her ear slowly and she twitched twisting out of his arms.

"N-no!" she stuttered defensively looking at her feet her hair waving in her face. Shinn busted out laughing and then covering his face with his hand and coughing trying to stop.

"What's that all about!" she demanded. "Oh nothing much." he explained as the bell rang. Cagalli groaned, she wasn't in the mood for more school. "School just started stop complaining." Shinn said his back turned.

He raised up hand and left the room. "Argh!" Cagalli complained running out the door after Shinn. "Your going to math like that?" Shinn asked staring down at Cagalli's gym clothes. "Well I guess not..." she grumbled running off to the change room to her clothes.

"Look for these?" asked Luna smiling holding up her clothes. "Ah, Luna you're a life saver!" Cagalli shouted happily. "First I made your life and then I'm a life saver?" she chuckled and Cagalli smiled.

"Of course you are Luna !" Cagalli exclaimed pulling out the elastic from her hair and tossing it in her short pocket before changing. "Hey Cagalli, think we could hang out after school?" asked Luna.

"Sure!" said Cagalli not thinking too much about what she had to do. She stared down at the marble flooring in the bathroom as she changed and thought about what she really had to do...she knew she was missing something.

"WAIT!" Cagalli yelled bursting out of the change room. Luna turned around to her friend who was wearing a pair of normal jeans with a white and yellow blouse with flowers. "What's up?" asked Luna.

"I do have something to do after school." she said in disappointment. "Oh that's alright another time okay?" she asked and Cagalli nodded her head at the pink haired girl.

XxxxxxX

After school was tiring, Cagalli had run all the way home to not be caught and changed inside into her wig and baggy clothes. She looked in the mirror noticing her blonde hair sticking out she heard the door open and quickly ducked behind her bed.

"Calm down just me." said Shinn walking in quietly and closing the door. "Do you want to give me a heart attack !" Cagalli explained freaking out behind the bed. "Sorry." Shinn laughed and crawled over her bed.

"Ugh never mind." she said giving up on being mad. "Here let me help you." Shinn said tugging on the wig a bit. "No it's okay I can do it myself." she stated pulling away. "Doesn't look like it." he said forcing his help on her.

"Was it that bad ?" Shinn asked laughing after he fixed it . They both heard a squeal from the door and they turned around to she Dearka standing at the door with a shocked look on his face. "What exactly did you see?" Shinn asked nervously. "Everything...." he said pausing.

"ATHRUN ! KIRA AND SHINN REALLY ARE GAY!" he called in despair.

Shinn gave him a rude look. "That's it you're getting it!" Shinn said standing up. "I'm so scared." he said sarcastically sticking out his tongue.

Cagalli watched Shinn dive at Dearka to grab him but instead he moved and Athrun peaked his head in the door way. "GAH!" Athrun screamed as they both fell flat on their faces. "Get off me man!" Athrun shouted.

Shinn stood up laughing awkwardly and Athrun looked disgusted. "Sorry man." he said backing up so Athrun could get to his feet. Athrun did just that he looked at his pants brushing them off and staring at Cagalli who was behind the bed on the floor.

"Ever heard the saying get a room? WELL DON'T!" Athrun said angrily walking out of the room . "What was that even suppose to mean?" Cagalli stated snapping out of shock. "They think were gay." Shinn explained.

"We would be the farthest thing from gay if we did anything." Cagalli said her voice raged with anger. "I know but they don't." Shinn continued and Cagalli nodded understanding.

She looked over at Shinn's face, he looked stressed and tried. It was clear she wasn't the only person not getting sleep. His eyes were baggy and read around the edges and after a while Shinn stared back at Cagalli and Shinn grinned jumping over the bed again.

"Thinking about doing stuff with me still?" he asked with a confident smile spread across his face. Cagalli looked up at Shinn and blushed looking back down. "Not in your life time!" she spat getting up and walking out of the door.

"Shinn, Athrun, Kira, Dearka!" called the manager from downstairs. Cagalli peered down the stairs at the manager that was wearing gangster clothes she began to laugh. Athrun looked over her shoulder after walking down the hall and also began laughing along with her.

"Hip hop TIME!" he sang in a low what he thought was "manly" voice. Everyone gathered downstairs as the manager explained what they were doing for the day.

"So what your saying is your teaching us hip hop?" asked Cagalli her eye twitching on and off every few seconds. "Yes, I taught these guys." he finished and Cagalli turned around to find the other three laughing oddly.

She had knew something was weird about him, but she didn't expect him to be this weird. Cagalli looked at the shinny neck-less the manager was wearing and covered her eyes. The sun hitting the gold neck-less was almost blinding.

The manager had already started pushing them out the door when Cagalli stopped in her trails. Grabbing Cagalli the manager pushed them into the car and drove down the street to Musik INC.

"We have dance places here to?" Cagalli asked her eye still twitching. "What do you expect it's where all stars from this company get their training." Athrun said stating the "obvious" .

She looked up at the building again it was huge, it would have been the biggest studio she had ever seen. Looking up she noticed the bill boards for the first time. "A.N jell..." she said to herself looking at the pictures of them crossing the screen.

"Come on." the manager said to Cagalli pushing her off the street, up the stairs and into the building.

"Kira there you are!" the producer said grabbing her hand tightly. "This is your stylist." he said in excitement quickly introducing them and leaving. The girl was pretty and the producer introduced her as "Stella". Cagalli looked up realizing that she didn't know she was a girl.

"_What to do!?!?!" _she thought panicking. "No worries I know." she said and Cagalli calmed down. "You know, who told you?" she asked in disbelief. She looked at Cagalli and then at the manager and pointed at him.

Cagalli sighed releasing all the air build up. "Your secret is safe with me." she said and winked. Looking at the girl once more she laughed. "Thanks." Cagalli said walking along with her to the dance room.

When they got there the first thing she did was peer in. The room was huge with light wood flooring and mirrors covering the whole inside of the room. She looked amazed and impressed by what she had seen and Stella laughed.

Athrun, Shinn and Dearka walked by Cagalli through the door with no shirts. She looked up at their chests blushing and then looking down at her baggy shirt. Dearka approached her from the side and stare at her shirt. "Take it off."

XxxxxxX

Okay! Done hope you liked the chapter, I rushed through making it....because I'm going to see a movie tonight with my mom! Were seeing day breaker :)

Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW I WANT FEED BACK.

& Know that I will read over and change mistakes after please don't get frustrated if there's a lot .

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DONE TONIGHT IF I HAVE TIME OR TOMORROW....it's going to be a HUGE turn in the story for the next chapter and it's where it starts to get intense and interesting so please read!


	4. For better or worse?

Well, I got back from my movie pretty happy.

Day breakers was amazing, I spent some family time with my mom, step dad and uncle.

We went out and had some nice deserts and dinner...we were going to stay later but I started feeling sick ;( and still am but I would like to update.

I'd like to say thanks for the awesome reviews on this story! And as long as you continue and review I update pretty fast because I get some ideas from your thoughts, a handle on what you want to hear and some nice encouragement!

Anyway enough boring you TO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 4: For better or worse?

Cagalli stared at Dearka in shock, she could neither move nor talk her lips were pressed hard shut, she watched him approach her fast and she become nervous shivering a bit.

Stella watched carefully wondering if she should make up a excuse for her. "Uh-" she began when she got called by the producer who seemed angry, when she didn't budge from the spot the producer came and pulled her away down the hall.

"I.....um...I...." Cagalli tried to say something but nothing seemed to come out but mumbles and words that no one could understand she slightly backed up not realizing the door was closed backed into it.

"You're like a child, do you seriously need help with everything?" Dearka asked as he tugged at the bottom of her shirt roughly. She blushed madly and squinted her eyes shut embracing for the worst as she felt him roll her shirt up little by little.

Cagalli felt Dearka let go and she looked up to find Shinn grabbed his hand and pulled it off. "Dude what's wrong with you?" Dearka asked ripping his hand from Shinn forcefully. Shinn glared at Dearka with the most intense stare that Cagalli had ever seen she gulped.

Shinn quickly made a reason up and backed away from Dearka pulling Cagalli with him. "Didn't you see Kira that day in the office, he's still not feeling well making him cold may make it worse."

Athrun glanced over staring right at Shinn's expression and then sighed not wanting to anger him anymore he agreed. "I think Shinn's right Dearka." with that Dearka now glanced over at Athrun with a curious face they never agreed with each other.

"Whatever." Dearka mumbled and walked over to the chair beside Athrun kicking his feet a little. Cagalli blew out the air in her lungs and dropped to her knees and Athrun watched.

"Here get up, your going to give yourself away." Shinn whispered extending his hand out to her. "There's defiantly something weird with those two." Dearka said to Athrun crossing his arms also staring over.

Athrun sighed in a frustrated voice and turned the other way. "Dude don't tell me you're jealous?" Athrun turned back and glared at him angrily. "DO YOU THINK I'M GAY?" he said stomping off to the chair on the other side of the room and sitting down.

Dearka laughed and then looked back at back. _"Defiantly something weird" _Dearka thought .

XxxxxxX

After practice that seemed to drag on for hours Cagalli and Shinn walked out of the dance room sweating and tired. "Hey, want to go get some coffee?" asked Shinn pulling her arm and pushing her around the corner.

"Sure let's go." said Cagalli making her way down the hall. "Wait." he said grabbing her arm again causing her to stare up at him and then turn away as her face went red.

"_I can't look him in the face."_ she thought . "Go change, you can go as Cagalli." Shinn said and for the first time she looked up at him and didn't blush. She examined his gorgeous face, he looked a bit pale but he seemed to have got some sleep seeing as his eyes weren't tired anymore.

"Alright." she agreed pulling Shinn's hand off her. "I'll go change." Cagalli finished running down the hall.

Cagalli turned the hallway with a sharp turn and bumped into Athrun who was now wearing a white suite that looked simply amazing on him, after looking up at him she looked down and blushed. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked curiously.

"I'm going out with Shinn." she said without thinking. "Oh really then can me and Dearka come?" "I-" she began but he just pat her on the back. "I'll met you in the lobby in ten." he finished walking into his dressing room.

Cagalli stood in the hall yet again speechless. _"My life hates me!"_ she thought running into her changing room and locking the door. She pulled out her pink chrome cell phone and text Shinn the situation.

She began to get ready well she waited for a reply, she set her cell phone down on the glass table and pulled off the wig letting her long golden hair fall out. Cagalli tossed it to the side and grabbed her red dress that was hanging on the back of the couch.

Pulling it over her head as fast as she could her cell phone rang, snatching it off the table she toke a look at the screen. "Don't worry just meet me in to lobby as Cagalli." he put with a cute smiley face at the end.

Cagalli pouted she wanted to know what was going on so she didn't mess it up. Talking at look in the mirror she fixed her dress and pulled on her red boots to match it. Grabbing her purse she unlocked the door and toke a peek out to see if anyone was there.

"No one." she said to herself running out of the door and then slowly walking casually down the hall. "Cagalli?" someone called as she turned around so gasped. "Athrun!"

"Uh...yeah who else would it be?" he stated and she laughed awkwardly. "So you came here to see me huh?" he asked grinning staring at what she was wearing. "Looks good." he mentioned playfully. She didn't say anything just turned and walked away.

"Hey wait up." Athrun called seeing how fast she was walking. "If you're not here to see me, why are you here?" "I'm here to see Shinn." she said as she kept walking. Feeling Athrun stop she looked back to stare at him.

"Seems everyone's here to see him." he said sadly and continued walking till he was passed Cagalli. "Wait." she called this time grabbing his hand. He turned around that second a kissed her her gently on the lips and grabbing her around the waist.

She struggled under his lips and this time he didn't let go. Backing up into a wall he continued to follow her moves into the wall. "Excuse me." a voice called. "Can't you see were busy?" Athrun spat turning around to see Lacus Clyne.

His eyes widened at her appearance. "Sorry, I just need to know where the producers office is." she said kindly as Cagalli wiggled her way out of Athrun's grasp and down the hall. He turned around to watch the blonde running down the hall.

"Sir?" she asked again. "Oh sorry, it's down that hall to your right." he finished still watching the blonde. "Thank you, and by the way you to are good together, don't force yourself on her too much or she may run away like that." Lacus said walking off down the hall.

Athrun turned to look at her in shock thinking about what he had just done, he hit his head off the wall and sighed.

XxxxX

"What toke you so long?" Shinn complained. "Nothing." Cagalli said blushing. Shinn looked down at her dress. "It's pretty he put simply." she looked up at him and blushed more. "Don't look!" she spat turning around to see Athrun again but this time with Dearka.

Dearka and Shinn were also wearing suits. Dearka's was gray and Shinn's was black she looked at them weirdly and then looked down at herself. "What's wrong?" Shinn asked and then Cagalli looked at them again.

"Why are you all wearing suits?" she asked curiously tugging at her dress nervously. "Cause we are, problem?" Dearka asked and Cagalli shook her head no looking back at Athrun and then turning away.

"Let's go then." Shinn said to everyone and Athrun stopped them. "Isn't Kira coming?" he asked and Cagalli gulped. "MY BROTHER CAN'T MAKE IT!" she said defensively. "Brother?" Athrun asked with his mouth hanging open and she just nodded.

XxxxX

Cagalli sat at a marble table in the cafe all three guys staring at her curiously. She fidgeted a bit not only were they looking at her but everyone else in the cafe was also staring. "Why didn't you tell us Kira was your brother?" Athrun asked. "You do kind of look like him." Dearka asked getting close to her face.

"Did you know he was in our band?" "When were you going to tell us?" "Can you call Kira?" the questions went on and on endlessly. "SHUT UP!" Shinn said standing up having enough of all the questions that never ended.

"Um um E-excuse me!" the girl next to Shinn said. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he asked before turning to see the waitress. "I'm sorry I just wanted to take your order!" she exclaimed. Dearka looked over and read her name tag.

"Miriallia." he looked up at her and she looked back. "Get me some Coffee." "Yes right away sir!" she responded going into the kitchen in the back. "Doesn't that girl go to out school?" Athrun asked.

"Maybe." Dearka said and looked at Shinn that was still standing up. "You can sit down now you know, we get the point." he finished and Shinn's face went red as he sat down.

"So you're coming to the concert right?" Athrun asked seeing as it was the night of the concert. "She can't." Shinn said for her. "Who asked you." Athrun said glaring at him.

Shinn folded his arms over his chest and kept quiet. "I can't come sorry." Cagalli said and Athrun raised a eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. "Because, I'm going out with my brother tonight." she said forgetting she was also in the concert.

"That's funny cause hes going to be performing tonight." Athrun laughed. Cagalli blushed realizing what she had said. Athrun got up from his chair and so did Dearka. "Well see you tonight then." the reminded her.

"Uh sir your coffee!" the waitress yelled as they walked out. "Thanks I'll take it to go." he said winking and sticking some money in her chest pocket. "Um yes!" she agreed backing up and getting back to work.

"That guy." Shinn complained and Cagalli looked at him with a worried look across her face. "Aren't you guys friends?" she asked. "Well usually but we never agree on anything." he stated and stood up. "Let's go." Shinn demanded and Cagalli stood up as Shinn's phone rang.

"The producer wants us to practice for tonight." he said pointing at her clothes she looked up and sighed. "On it." she said grabbing the purse and changing in the bathroom.

XxxxX

"Okay guys this is your first concert together, this is the night we introduce Kira as the new band member." the producer said seriously. "I don't want any screw ups tonight, and I want everyone to try their best and most importantly rock there world got it?" he finished.

"Yes sir." they all said but Cagalli, she looked up the see him staring at her. "YES SIR!" she yelled and the producer laughed. "That's what I like to hear."

XxxxX _hours later _

Cagalli knocked on the recording room door, not hearing a response she came in. "What do you want." Athrun asked. "Oh sorry I didn't know you were in here." she mumbled and Athrun sighed. "Come in and sit down." Cagalli examined Athrun's facial expressions, they seemed upset at something.

"What's wrong." she asked. "Just girl problems." he continued playing the keyboard in front of him. "What about girl problems?" she asked with a ridiculous smile.

"The girl I like... I think I'm being too forceful on her... trying to make her like me." he explained carefully trying not to sound like a idiot.

"Actually...it's your sister." he said covering his face with his hand almost blushing. _"I've never seen this side of him, maybe he's not so bad after all." _Cagalli thought. "My sister...she's not easy ..." she said trying to sound serious.

"I noticed." he said. "I guess I was just hoping she was like every other girl...that I could date her...have some fun...dump her...but I'm really into her and I can't control myself." he said this time dropping his head on the keyboard making a big music mess.

"Keep trying she may like you back." she said encouragingly. He lifted his head up to look at "Kira" and smiled. "Thanks."

XxxxX Concert time 9:30 current time 9:20 ! -Panic?-

"Where's KIRA!?!??!" the producer panicked throwing his hands in the air and pacing back and forth. Hearing foot steps on the stage they turned to see Cagalli.

"Miss you're going to have to leave the stage area." the producer started. "This is no place for fans." he finished. Shinn coughed and the producer looked over at him. "That's Kira's sister." he said and the producer looked back at her.

"Our savior! where's Kira?" he asked impatiently but trying not to sound rude. "He's um...I'm not sure...he's missing!" Cagalli lied pretending to cry. "Oh miss, come here don't cry." the producer said patting her on the back.

"We will find him." "No time, the shows on in two minutes and the fans aren't going to wait! the manager said looking at Cagalli oddly. She put her hands together for him to see she was sorry and he brushed it off with a okay sign.

"Miss Yamato can you sing?" the producer asked. "Actually it's Athha." she corrected him. "CAN YOU SING?" he yelled panicking. "I don't know." she said honestly as he threw her a mic and a thump was heard on the stage.

"Shinn?" Dearka asked dropping his drum sticks. The producer and Cagalli turned around to Shinn on the ground. "What happened?" he asked shaking him a bit. "He collapsed." Athrun said bending over and feeling his forehead.

"Hes hot." Athrun said in shock also trying to shake him out of it. "Manager handle the concert, refund all the money of you have to were bringing Shinn to the hospital." the producer said throwing on his black leather jacket.

"Boy's help him up." he shouted going to prepare the car. Cagalli watched Athrun grab one arm and Dearka the other supporting him up. She toke a look at him, he didn't look well his face was pale as can be and there was sweat rolling down his face.

"You come with us." Athrun said walking past her. "Yes...I'm coming!" she responded following close behind them and getting into the black Japanese sports car.

XxxxX

Cagalli watched panicking as the nurses toke blood from Shinn, Athrun looked over. "Don't look if you don't like blood." he said but seeing as she couldn't take her eyes off him and the needle he came over and covered her eyes speaking in her ear. "It's okay he's fine."

The doctor walked in over hearing what Athrun said. "Actually he's not fine, he has a brain tumor." Athrun's hand dropped from Cagalli's eyes and went limp as tears filled in her eyes.

XxxxX

I'd like to first say DON'T KILL ME I'm way too young to die and

second I'd like to say don't worry too much about the story becoming terrible cause it won't your just going to have to read and see what happens aren't you?

Also please REVIEW and what not hopefully another chapter will be updated today if I get most of my homework and exam review done today.

Also, I need to fix the mistakes I always do after I put the chapter up, so if there's any mistakes to see just tell me thank you for reading !

Jazzie.


	5. NOTE! sorry! READ!

Sorry sorry guys, I was going to update a few days ago!  
But...exams have been rough and I have two more to go!

...so I won't be updating till Friday...or Saturday!

Hope your not all mad,  
also a lot of you have asked and sent me emails saying Where'd the brain tumor thing come from?

Well now you'll see, but let me tell you it's not something random,  
it's a big part of the story for shinn and everyone.  
because Cagalli hasn't known them for a long while.  
she wouldn't know about Shinn past with the hospital...

SO ANYMORE NO MORE TELLING ANYTHING ;P

Thanks for supporting and I hope you can all be pacient!

-Jazzie. 


End file.
